Falling apart bit by bit
by Minimoss9
Summary: will Max and Fang realize there feelings for eachother
1. Chapter 1

Fangs POV-

She is so infuriating! I thought as I punched the wall of my room and watched as the blood ozzed out of my now new wound Note to self, Stop inflicting pain on myself. But why she always have to run away like this!

I asked myself as I started tugging on my hair, Star and I had just gone on a date the night before and when we got back star had broken up with him and Fang was confused he did everything right but she still broke up with him.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and realized that i was going to be late for school and so I got up and got ready for school and when i was finished i went outside and whipped out my wings that's right **WINGS** and I flew to school, I got there the same time the bell went, i ran to my locker and grabbed my books for social studies and ran to class i sat down in my regular seat and stared out the window daydreaming my thoughts where interrupted by his teacher, "Aright class today we have a new student her name is Maximum Ride I looked up and when i did my heart skipped a beat, I dont believe in  
love at first sight but this feeling was close to it.

Max's POV-

I hate this school, I hate this country and I hate this uniform.

these where the first thoughts that went through my mind as the teacher introduced me to the class, I looked around the room it was small 'well that wont help with my claustrophobia i don't think, oh great another thing to add to my hate list i thought sourly "alright Max you can take a seat next to Nick please" i looked around and saw the seat she was motioning me to sit at "thank you miss" I said as i sat down at the table she asked me to sit she gave a pleasant smile and went to teaching. I tried to pay attention but then I got a piece of paper thrown on my table I picked it up with confusion and unravelled it.

'Hey are you new to the country?' it read, I quickly grabbed a pen and wrote back 'yea but its not the best country I have been to' I wrote back and threw it back to Nick who had been watching me so I assumed he wrote it and threw it at me, after he got it he unravelled it and frowned and then wrote again "I could show you the best place in America if you want?' it said as I got it again I bit my lip and thought 'what the hell why not' and i wrote 'Sure meet you after school?" I asked he got it and looked back at me and nodded.

The day flew by quickly and after school and I met Fang outside the school "So where are we going that's so cool?" he gave me a smile and said "follow me" I gave him a look and he chuckled "I promise I am not a pedo or anything" something made me trust him and I followed him he took me to a beautiful rainforest with a waterfall and I even saw a doe.

"This place is beautiful" I said and he just smiled and kept walking until he walked up to the doe to my surprise it didn't run away and he started petting it "I used to come here as a kid this doe has been here since then, he eventually got used to me and we became friends" he said and gave me a smile " did your dad show you this?" I asked and his eyes instantly got sadder and I regretted asking "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" he looked at me and said "my dad died when i was three and my mum is never around any more" he said with sad eyes "I am sorry this place is amazing and beautiful but do you want  
to head back?" he looked at me and nodded on the way back we were walking peacefully when I heard a gunshot and I realized to late that I had been shot and I dropped to the ground.

Fangs POV-  
"Oh my god! are you ok?!" I yelled frantically she nodded and I started lifting her shirt to see the damage she tried to  
stop me when I did this but I told her I needed to check the wound so she relented and i lifted her shirt and gasped.

Max's POV-  
Oh my god he is going to think I am a freak! But all he did was gasp I was confused "it nipped your wing but it didn't hit skin" he said " what your not going to say 'Ahh! Your a freak! Get away from me!?" he looked at me like I was crazy and said "your not the only freak out their" he said as he picked me up and whipped out his wings now I gasped and then everything went black.

AN: HEY GUYS THIS IS MINIMOSS8 HERE WELL ITS ACTUALLY WELL MINIMOSS8HUNGERGAMES BUT I FORGOT THE PASSWORD OF MY OTHER ACCOUNT  
SO I'VE MADE A NEW ONE SO I CAN CONTINUE MY STORY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The mother

I woke up to the sound of beeps and the strange smell of steriliser and I shot  
up and I looked around. No! The school can't have gotten me I was with Nick.  
Nick! I looked around frantically he was nowhere in sight. I got up from the  
bed I was in and I started running I looked around and there where white coats  
everywhere, while my head was turned someone wrapped their arms around me I  
instantly went into defence mode and I roundhouse kicked the person holding me.

"Hey what was that for?" asked a familiar voice I looked up and when I did I  
felt bad. "Nick! I am so sorry it's just this place it reminds me of the school"  
he looked at me with understanding.

"Come on your mom is coming soon" with that I went back to the room I had run  
from and laid down in the bed. My eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep.

Fangs Pov-

I felt sick as the doctors wouldn't let me in the room, 'If you're not their  
than she will freak out' I told myself I was arguing with the nurse when she ran  
out "I told you she would freak out" I said to the nurse, as I ran up to her and  
wrapped my arms around her to stop her from running away and she round house  
kicked me wow she is a tough fighter I thought.

"Hey what was that for" I asked she looked up and her eyes widened "Nick! I am  
so sorry it's just this place it reminds me of the school" I nodded in  
understanding I have been uneasy since I arrived here too I thought " it is  
actually Fang by the way and your mom is coming soon" I said as I said this she  
went back to her room as soon as she got there she fell asleep, wow she must  
have been tired I thought.

I watched as she slept, she had a frown on her face that seemed to never go  
away she didn't deserve this life the life of worry and the life where she is  
always on edge where you have to expect anything that can happen.

There was a knock at the door and a woman stood there I assumed it was her mom  
"Hi my name is doctor Montanez I am Max's mom how is she?"

I looked at dr. m "she is fine if her dna is anything like mine she should be  
good in about 2 days tops." She looked at me and said "are you like her?" she  
said gesturing to Max's sleeping form "if by like her you mean with super thin  
bones, wings and a huge appetite than yea I am like her."

Dr. M gasped when I said wings and I said "how else do you think I carried her  
here? I am not going to walk all the way from treasure forest." She looked at  
me like I was crazy "You took her to treasure forest?" she asked and I nodded  
"what happened?" she asked.

Well she was new at school and I offered to show her the best place in America  
she said to meet her after school so I did, we walked to treasure forest and as  
we were walking back she was shot in the wing but not the flesh, and I picked  
her up and I flew her here.

An: alright guys when I get 5 reviews I will continue the story also suggestions  
would be great thanks!


	3. Chapter 3- The kiss

Chapter 3- the kiss

I woke up dizzy I looked around and I saw nick and I smiled "hey" I said to him,

his head shot straight up as he looked at me.  
"oh my gosh hey! Your awake!, how do you feel?" I rolled my eyes at his mountain  
of questions he threw my way "Fang?" I said but he was still ranting on "Fang!"  
He looked at me sheepishly but still with no emotion at all 'I wonder if I'm the  
only one that can read him?' I thought. "I'am ok alright?" He looked at me with  
understanding "ok sorry I guess that is defiantly not what you needed right now  
so, sorry" he said apologetically.

This whole time that I've been talking to fang I didn't realise my mother sleeping  
on the couch behind him my eyes widened when I saw her not because it was her that  
was here its because if she is here that means that she had to leave the house which  
also means that Jeb will NOT be happy when we get home I so do not want to deal with  
an abusive father today I feel sorry for Ella she has been left home this whole time  
with him, lets just hope she has some common sense and she hid in her room or went  
out for the night to 'study' with friends "Max? What planet are you on at the moment?"  
He asked in a tone that could only be identified as a Fangy sarcasm.

"Earth, how about you FANG? What planet are you on the land of all vampires?" I  
asked in a sarcastic voice as he did the most sexiest half smile ever, just at  
that moment mum woke up and she looked around the room aind her eyes widened when  
she realised what the time was and that she was not at home so she looked at me  
with that silent message 'we need to get home, NOW!'she put on her calm face as  
she went and ask a nurse if they could 'please discharge me' Fang somehow read  
the silent message my mum sent my way " is everything ok?" He asked with concern,  
fuck what to say? Lie? Sure but he would most likely see through me, so I decided  
to tell him the half truth "this whole time we have left my sister Ella at home  
alone and my mum is worried about her" I said/ half lied, he seemed to by it  
because he didn't ask anymore questions only nodded, "so how did you get your  
wings?" I asked out of the blue he looked at me startled.

When I was a baby my parents 'adopted' me out to a nice 'family' but the documents  
were false it was actually a scientific institute and when I got there they  
injected me with bird DNA and ran a series of test on me like I was a lab rat."  
He spat, "how about you?" He asked, wow that should have been an assumed question  
I can't tell him the truth for the same reason I couldn't tell him why my mum was  
so urgent you see Jeb is the head scientist in 'the school' and he was responsible  
for what I am today after my mother and him conceived me he found it the perfect  
opportunity to test DNA merging on ME when I was ten so I can't exactly tell him  
my own father did this to me.

Fangs pov-  
"I don't want to talk about it sorry" she said in a small scared voice just as  
Dr. M walked in files signed and ready to go, "common Max time to go now" she  
said in a voice that left no space for arguing "ok mum, bye Fang thank you for  
everything" she said than pecked me on the lips and walked out with her mum and  
I watched her trying to process what just happened while watching a person I  
just met today walk out with a huge smile on my face.

**AN: hey it's been ages since I wrote last but I've just restarted righting this ****story so please tell me if you like it (or not) suggestions are welcome! also Fangypoo has a little crush what do you think? give me ideas for the story and the more Reviews i get the more i will write! so Please ****review**


	4. Chapter 4

Max's POV-

**AN: If you don't like smut do NOT read this chapter its rated M for rape **

**and a lot of swearing**

The ride home was stressful to say the least but we never anticipated what we  
would see when we got home would be this catastrophic, as we pulled up to the  
driveway we heard yelling, no SCREAMING coming from inside the house followed  
by some crashes presumably the cups that always sit on our bench, than I heard  
it "Dad please stop! Why do you always do this your better than you even give  
yourself credit for!"

ELLA! I thought "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SLUT!" And I heard a loud smack fill the  
air, I jumped out of the car before it even stopped I couldn't bare the fact  
that Jeb was hurting Ella you see Ella wants to give Jeb another chance at  
being our father but I gave up when I was 5 I ran to the door and forced it  
open "Jeb you son of a Bitch don't you dare lay another finger on her!"

Jeb spun around and looked at me with blood thirsty eyes and Ella looked at me  
like I was crazy maybe I was but who gives a shit no one touches my little  
sister like that and gets away unharmed not even Jeb "oh theirs your fuck'n  
whore of a sister where were you fucking a guy somewhere?" I flinched and I  
cursed myself for it because Jeb noticed it and took it as me being scared or  
weak so he started walking toward me when I said "Ella go upstairs and lock you  
door and call Iggy now" I said leaving no space for argument Jeb spun around to  
grab her but I kicked him square in the balls and he fell over in pain Ella ran  
upstairs and it wasn't till I heard the 'click' of the lock on the door that I  
relaxed… well half relaxed, because it was at that moment when Jeb recovered  
from the blow and turned to me outraged.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!, OF COURSE YOU WERNT FUCKIG A GUY BECAUSE  
NONE WOULD EVER GO NEAR YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE DAMAGED MAX! AND IN CASE YOU FORGOT  
HERE IS A REMINDER!" He screamed as he grabbed a butcher knife and stabbed me  
in the leg I screamed bloody murder as my mind assessed the searing pain I had  
in my leg he then proceeded to lift up my shirt and gripped by breast to the  
point of pain as he carved the word BROKEN into my stomach I screamed as he  
lifted me up and put me on the couch where he ripped of my pants and  
undergarments I tried to kick him off but he just stabbed me in the hand at  
this point I was SOBBING hard! And that's not something I do every day "Time  
to do what you where made for Max" he said as e pushed himself in as I screamed  
in pain he just kept going "You like that don't you little slut? you want to  
fuck me do-" he was interrupted by Iggy bursting through the door "get your  
fucking hands of her Jeb!" Jeb snarled at Iggy still thrusting his hips as I  
was screaming for him to stop god I was close to begging him to stop "Iggy why  
am I not surprised that your here?, I could take you you know your BLIND! Your  
useless and your easy to fight" Iggy smirked and his sightless eyes sparkled  
"I'm not the only one here Jeb" he said as Jeb's head snapped up he saw HIM and  
he jumped of me ready for a fight.

AN: CLIFF-HANGER!  
WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?  
SO THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY WERE ACTUALLY VERY HELPFUL!  
SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Fangs POV-

I was flying home, in a daze I heard screaming, I thought nothing of it though  
because that house always has screaming coming from it, as I was flying past it  
I heard something a scream it sounded almost… familiar.  
Again I thought nothing of it so I went back home where I found a pacing  
housemate.

"Hey what's got you so worked up mister?" I asked him not really expecting much  
of an answer but he surprised me by saying "Ella called" I instantly stiffened  
you see Ella is His girlfriend but she only calls when there is an emergency  
"crap Ig what did she say?" Iggy thought for a moment and said "I think her  
exact words where 'Iggy you have to come over quick Max was late home and dads  
NOT happy I'm scared he is going to hurt her please hurry!' Yup that's what she  
said."

Max? Oh shit Max! Max is Ella's sister shit shit shit! "What should we do?" I  
snapped my head toward Iggy "call your little partner in crime we have to go  
save Ella… and Max" Iggy looked at me with his sightless eyes probably thinking  
how I know Max, then he nodded while Iggy was calling his friend I made the  
preparations needed I grabbed a handgun an attached it to my shoe, than I  
grabbed some necessities like the first aid kit, just as I packed it into a  
backpack I heard nocking, I ran to the door and almost fell over at what I  
found I saw Gazzy and two girls I didn't know "hey Iggy filled me in already  
and these two are nurses so I thought I'd bring them along is that ok?" I felt  
uncomfortable bringing such young girls into an abusive household so I figured  
they would have to on the roof or something "yea its fine, Iggy! Lets go!" I  
said as I grabbed the backpack and ran outside "so what are your names?"

The two girls looked at me and they said nothing instead I heard in my head  
I'm Angel the youngest and she is Nudge I stared at Angel with wide eyes "how  
the hell did you do that?" She looked at me and smiled "I have my ways" she said as she wiped out her wings followed by nudge and Gazzy then Iggy then I followed Astonished that there where so many bird kids in one spot, it took up to 5 mins to get their and when we did I told the girls to wait on the roof they went to protest but I shook my head at them and they relented but I wasn't prepared for what I would see when we opened the door I was standing behind Iggy so no one could see me "get your Fucking hands of her Jeb!" Jeb snarled at Iggy he was still thrusting his hips and Max was screaming for him to stop she sounded close to begging him to stop "Iggy why am I not surprised that your here?, I could take you you know your BLIND! Your useless and your easy to fight" Iggy smirked and his sightless eyes sparkled "I'm not the only one here Jeb" he said as Gazzy and I stepped from behind him

And Jeb got up ready to fight us I was the first to act I grabbed the handgun  
and shot Jeb in the leg he fell to the ground and Gazzy and Iggy looked at me  
in shock "don't look at me like that go deal with him" I said as they did what  
I said, I ran up to Max " Max? Max are you ok?" I asked as she groaned I quickly  
took of my jacked and put it around her body noticing that she was naked she  
opened her eyes and recognised me almost instantly but here yes clouded with  
fear " DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed "please don't touch me" she mumbled I  
placed her back down on the couch as I ran outside "girls come quick! Max  
needs your help!" I said as they popped down and ran inside and started working  
on her angel took a test and walked up to me she said "Fang Max may never  
recover she may see all guys as enemies even when there not just tie her some  
time ok?" I just stared at he blankly hoping against hope that she was wrong  
and that she will get better over time because if she does ill be there waiting.

AN: Hey guys hope you like the story so far! I feel like no one likes my story,  
but I will continue writing IF you guys give me 1 more review. Thanks! If you  
guys have any suggestions good words (criticism)You know where to put it!


End file.
